


Good Looking Guys with Homosexual Tendencies

by shaniceisfalling



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniceisfalling/pseuds/shaniceisfalling
Summary: What happens when Kaoru asks his brother if they're just pretending?





	Good Looking Guys with Homosexual Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru Hitachiin: Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship.  
> Kaoru Hitachiin: And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and, therefore, more intriguing.  
> Hikaru Hitachiin: And, besides, who HASN'T fantasized about twins?
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. All characters belong to their respective owners and any alterations that I've made to the plot do not reflect the intentions or actions of the creator(s).

“No way! I lost again?” Kaoru exclaimed.

The girls around him giggled.

Hikaru half-heartedly tried to calm the masses, but his words did anything but. “Now, go easy on him, princesses. Kaoru is quite the crybaby.”

Kaoru paled. He couldn’t believe his brother had just said that. Neither could the sensation in his pants. “Hikaru! That's not true. I am not a cryba..."

“Oh, so you're gonna deny it, huh?” The more dominant of the Hitachiin twins moved closer to his brother. “What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games? Tell us what happens then, Kaoru?”

Alright. That’s it. He was taking this too far.

Kaoru remembered the days he could easily play along with these games, guilt-free. He had rid himself of the guilt by convincing himself it was all “for the club.” But as the days and weeks and months went by he could no longer kid himself. He was enjoying this. Enjoying it too much, and he felt disgusted with himself for getting turned on by his own brother’s advances. If Hikaru knew he wasn’t pretending… What would he think?

Kaoru shook the thoughts from his head and just decided to continue. He always did. “But, that's because you..."

His voice caught in his throat when Hikaru teased his chin with his finger.

The fangirls squealed in delight.

Kaoru’s pants got tighter and he knew that, no matter how much he never wanted this to end, he had to put a stop to it or he would never be able to live with himself.

\---

Kaoru waited until they got home to say anything about the events of the club. As Hikaru riskily undressed right in front of him, which wasn’t as scandalous as Kaoru felt it was, Kaoru decided to just say it. “Don’t you think you’re taking this a little too far?”

“Huh?” Hikaru seemed to only halfway be paying attention.

Kaoru sighed, trying to keep his gaze to himself. If only Hikaru knew how _hard_ this all was for him, maybe he wouldn’t make him repeat himself. “At the club today… The punishment games comment.”

“Oh yeah,” Hikaru said pulling on a night shirt. “What do you mean? They were eating us up.”

“Well I wasn’t.”

Hikaru turned to him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kaoru didn’t know what else to say. Had nothing else _to_ say.

Hikaru looked at him pointedly. “Do you have a problem with the act… or a problem with me? With what we’re doing?” Hikaru asked heatedly.

Kaoru was taken aback. Hikaru had really hit the bullseye with that remark, but probably not in the way he thought. Kaoru cleared his throat. “I just don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“Does the club bother you that much?”

“No. it’s just—”

“—me.” Hikaru cut him off. “It’s me, isn’t it?”

“No.”

“It is,” Hikaru threw his arms out, staring at his brother in disbelief. Rage “You don’t like what we do.”

Kaoru didn’t even have a chance to speak before Hikaru was yelling out another sentence.

 _“_ Well, I don't see what the problem is. It never bothered you before.”

Did he know what he was saying? The idiot. “I just wish you would tone it down. People might get the wrong idea.”

“And what would that be?” Hikaru asked.

Kaoru hesitated. The words hurt to say. “...That we’re not just pretending.” In a way, Kaoru was asking Hikaru _if_ they were just pretending. Asking him discreetly if there was even a possibility… that maybe he felt a little of what Kaoru himself did.

“Well whose fault would that be?” Hikaru barked out without missing a beat. “You’re the one who looks like you’re really about to cum your pants every time I touch you.”

That comment was like a slap to the face. Kaoru guessed he had his answer. He scoffed. “Oh of course you would turn this on me. Even though I’m the one who’s always going along with _your_ selfish games.”

Hikaru scoffed. “Please. I may suggest them but you're the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?”

“Because…” Because he got off on it, even if Kaoru could never admit it. They weren’t just games to him. He wasn’t just pretending. He enjoyed it, being under Hikaru’s grip. The club gave him a means to not only play out those school girls’ fantasies, but also his own without having to admit to the one person he was deadly afraid of finding out, how he felt. He knew it was the only way he would ever, could ever have his brother in the way he wanted. But like he said, he could never admit that, so he just told Hikaru, “Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone.”

“What—”

Kaoru headed to his side of the room. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m going to bed.”

That was how it had been for the past few weeks. They just fought and fought and fought, and the days would go on like that. And each day, arguments from the previous ones fueled the new ones.

Kaoru changed his clothes and resigned himself to staying in his own bed tonight, remembering the things Hikaru had told him days before.

 

_“Cut it out, already! You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!”_

 

Kaoru had yelled back, “ _I only do that 'cause you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!_ ” But let’s be honest… he crawled into Hikaru’s bed because he wanted to. He didn’t think it bothered the man that much, much less enough for him to voice his irritation in front of everyone.

There was no way he would make that mistake again. He crawled under his sheets and fluffed his pillow. His usual one was still on Hikaru’s bed, so this one was hard and stiff from lack of use. It would have to do. No way was he going to make the walk of shame over to Hikaru’s side for a pillow.

“Are you serious?” Hikaru asked from across the room.

Kaoru just sighed. This was for the best. It was how it ought to be… how Hikaru wanted it after all. He should just shut up and be happy that now he could have his bed to himself, like he said he wanted.

“Whatever,” Hikaru grumbled and crawled into his own bed, alone.

Kaoru sighed, again, and reached for his newly purchased mouth guard so that he could go to sleep. He popped it in his mouth when Hikaru wasn’t looking. The item was extremely uncomfortable and annoying and just… He wished that he didn’t have to wear it but...

 

_“The way you grind your teeth is deafening!”_

 

Kaoru’s past words attacked his mind again. Was it really that bad? He put his hand over his mouth.

“Are you crying?” Hikaru asked, baffled from his side of the room.

Kaoru blushed and moved his hand away from his face. “No! Why would I be?”

“Oh just shut up already, you little crybaby. Would you just come over here? This is ridiculous,” Hikaru huffed.

“I’m fine where I am,” Kaoru huffed back.

“I can’t believe you right now.”

Kaoru put his pillow over his head to drown out the other boy.

“Kaoru,” Hikaru grumbled.

Silence.

" _Kaoru_.”

Kaoru said nothing, still.

Hikaru sighed in frustration, exasperated. “ _Please_. You were right, okay? Just come over here… I am lonely...”

Kaoru would hate himself later, but he couldn’t resist. Hikaru was all but begging. How could he turn that down? He relented and dragged himself over to his brother’s bed.

“Thank you,” Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded bitterly, already upset with himself for giving in. He turned in the opposite direction though, not wanting to deal with his brother’s whining any further. He could be such a baby sometimes, which is the point Kaoru had tried to make about this exact situation in the first place. He rested his head down and begged sleep to take him. To have the strength to ignore the warmth beside him.

“Kaoru,” Hikaru started again.

For God’s sake, Kaoru thought to himself. Could he just shut up?

“I have something to say. Look at me,” Hikaru pulled at his shoulder.

Kaoru shrugged him off but turned anyway.

Hikaru opened his mouth triumphantly, about to begin his long rant, but then his eyes fell on Kaoru’s mouth. “What’s in your mouth?”

Kaoru looked to the side.

“Did someone punch you in the face?” Hikaru growled.

“No!” Kaoru mumbled over the mouthpiece. He pulled it out and, regretfully displayed the slobbery item.

Hikaru cocked his head back. “Is that a retainer?”

“I never had braces you idiot! Why would I have a retainer?” Kaoru put the item back in the case he dragged along with him to Hkaru’s side of the room. He could tell there would be a lot more talking for some reason. “It’s a mouthguard.”

“Why?” Hikaru asked.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Naturally his brother wouldn’t remember. Conveniently more like it. “You said my grinding was deafening.”

Hikaru looked taken aback. “I… God I wasn’t serious.”

“Well,” Kaoru gestured towards the item in his hands and put it on the nightstand, unwilling to even look at his brother. “It made me feel like shit so, here. I’m fixing it. You don’t have to take it back now that you think I’m hurt.”

“I’m not taking it back. I shouldn’t have said it in the first place. I was just being an asshole. You didn’t have to… God,” He put his hand on Kaoru’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across it. “I’m sorry, Kaoru.”

Kaoru closed his eyes, relishing in the contact. Loathing himself. “It’s fine Hikaru. I prefer your honesty.”

“That wasn’t honesty. That was me being a shitty person. I always say such awful things to you,” Hikaru moved closer to Kaoru, his hand still on his cheek. “I'm your brother. I’m supposed to protect you. Treat you right. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I hurt you. Or made you feel uncomfortable. That’s why… If you don’t want to do the host club thing anymore, it’s okay.”

Kaoru shook his head immediately. He wanted to stop, but not because of Hikaru. It was him that was the problem! Not his brother. “You don’t make me uncomfortable.”

“You don’t have to lie. It’s weird right? We’re brothers,” Hikaru pulled his hand back, suddenly looking timid.

Kaoru took his hand into his own to stop the warmth from leaving. “I don’t like to think of it like that,” he said hastily. He realized his mistake after making it.

Hikaru stared at him wide-eyed. “It’s wrong. What other way is there to think of it?”

Kaoru pulled his hand away from Hikaru’s, ignoring the aching in his chest. “We’re just pretending, right? So it’s… no big deal...” he said barely over a whisper.

Hikaru opened his mouth. Hesitated. Then decided to just say it, “Is it just an act? Are we just pretending?”

Kaoru stared at him, mouth falling open. “What are you saying?”

There was no going back now. Hikaru flipped his brother over and sat on top of his narrow hips. Not fully resting his weight on top of him for fear of hurting him, he leaned down beside his ear and confessed. “I’m not just pretending, Kaoru.”

Kaoru stared at at him in disbelief.

Hikaru looked down at him, almost emotionlessly. He was reading the silence and the shock as rejection. “Well? Are you going to say anything?”

“I,” Kaoru was flying on cloud 9 at this point. He was convinced he was dreaming, imagining it. Only in his wildest dreams [queue taylor swift xD] could Hikaru say such things. Do such things. He blushed as he felt the weight on his hard on.

“Forget it,” Hikaru said moving away from him. “Just forget I said anything. I was joking.”

“No,” Kaoru grabbed his arm. “I feel the same is what I was trying to say.”

Hikaru looked skeptical.

“Really,” Kaoru said, becoming painfully aware of the contact he was making with his brother. Suddenly something as innocent as grabbing the other’s arm felt like a taboo. He didn’t let go nonetheless.

“If you really feel that way, why didn’t you say anything before?” Hikaru asked.

Kaoru cocked his head back. “Well… there’s not exactly a way to bring something up like that.” He blushed like mad in the dim lighting.

Hikaru scoffed. “You could’ve just said something like, I don’t know, _Hikaru I’m actually madly in love with you, in a non-twin way_.”

Kaoru looked at him dumbfounded. “You could’ve just as easily said that to me, idiot!”

Hikaru tried to look irritated, but the smirk he was fighting gave him away. He moved closer to Kaoru glaring down at him. “Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?”

Kaoru grinned, blushing under the gaze of his brother. Pinned underneath him on his bed. “You, ya big dummy.”

Hikaru cut Kaoru’s verbal assault off with a hesitant peck on the lips. Could it even be called “on the lips”? Was it close enough? Did it even last long enough to count as a peck? He looked at Kaoru right after to see if whatever it was, was okay.

Kaoru smiled and pecked his lips in turn.

“You’re really okay with this?” Hikaru asked against Kaoru’s lips.

It felt right and wrong. And good and bad all at the same time. But despite the thoughts flowing through his heads of what people might think if they found out, one thing was constant: his adoration for Hikaru. Kaoru was happy with this. He was okay with this. It felt good and he wanted it, so he nodded. “Yes, I love you.”

“In that way?” Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded.

“I love you too, in that way. Both ways, but I don’t see what you even like in me? Let alone love,” Hikaru asked. “I drive you crazy. Besides being your brother, I don’t see any other reason why you would tolerate me. Much less want me… like this.”

Hikaru took a second to think before answering as honestly as possible. “You’re honest. You speak your mind. You don’t hesitate… I’ve always wanted to be like you, Hikaru. Real and strong. I’ve always loved you.”

“Even if I toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed?” Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru laughed. “Yes. Even though you fall out of bed every night and nearly take me with you.”

Hikaru took Kaoru’s hand into his own and kissed his palm. The look in his eyes made Kaoru’s breath catch in his throat.

Hikaru whispered against his palm, like a secret for just the two of them to share. “You’re the one worth loving, Kaoru. I’ll never deserve you.”

Kaoru went to protest but he was cut off by Hikaru’s kiss. Warm. Hot. Heavy. Like an explosion. A roller coaster ride of highs and lows and emotions. Constant movement. Pent up tension and then the inevitable fall. The need to scream at the top of his lungs from the overwhelming feeling of Hikaru. Hikaru’s hands in his hair. Hikaru’s body pressed up against him. Hikaru on his lips, on his skin, in his mind, in his thoughts.

He felt the need to push his brother away. To say, "Enough." But all he could find falling from his lips was the word, "More." _More_ all night long. They had a lot of unsaid things to tell each other after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, what can I say? I love the twins ;D X3


End file.
